Road of Change
by baglady101
Summary: Some roads travelled bring many changes and many times they are life changing. This is the third story in a series beginning with Revelations and then Below the Radar. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Road of Change**

**Chapter 1**

As soon as Horatio shut the condo's door behind him, the empty quietness washed over him like a tidal wave. He collapsed in a chair near the windows that faced toward the water and wondered what he was going to do for four days without Calleigh. After all the years of being single, it surprised him that the silence actually bothered him, but as he looked around the large open room it only reinforced just how much Calleigh had become a part of his life. He smiled.

Pushing out of the chair he said out loud, "Well Caine… you can't just sit around here, do something."

Pausing, he laughed and shook his head in disbelief and thought, _She's been gone a total of five minutes and now I'm talking to myself._ Knowing he needed to do something, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Eric was concentrating on evidence in the trace lab about a recent troubling case. Reading through the reports at first glance, it appeared an open and shut case. A woman jumped from the twentieth floor of the Parisian Hotel in Miami Beach last night. But after having gone over the evidence for the second time, gathered by the night shift, he noticed subtle discrepancies that made him question the suicide conclusion. Things didn't add up in his mind and he began leaning toward something more sinister - homicide.

Glancing up for a moment to collect his thoughts, his lips curled up into a broad smile when he saw who was approaching. Sliding off his stool, Eric quickly made his way to the door and stepped out in the hallway, warmly greeting the man walking toward him,

"Hey H, this is a surprise. I thought you were not due back until next week. Stopping by for a visit?"

Horatio glanced down at the floor as he chuckled before focusing on the questioning face of his brother-in-law.

"Thought maybe I could relieve you of some paperwork, but you may not need any help…"

Eric's face brightened, unable to stop the loud sigh of relief before quickly responding, "NO, I mean yes… yes, I _could_ use your help. You know how I hate that part of this job."

Understanding his point, Horatio reached out and patted Eric's shoulder. "I know. Don't worry with it. I can at least handle that for you."

"So, does the chief know you're here?"

"He does. I talked with him this morning. He approved me for desk duty only. Have to pass the physical Wednesday before I can return to the field."

Eric hesitated a moment before asking, "H, would you mind looking at some evidence? We have a presumable jumper, but…" suddenly there was a shout from the elevators.

"Hey H…" Ryan called out jovially as he approached the pair, "Great to see you. Tired of bachelor life already?"

Walter, who was with Ryan, rolled his eyes at his colleague's question.

"Hey H," Walter greeted, "don't mind him… he lost what tact he had at birth," cutting his eyes toward Ryan and making a face as a child would do before swatting the back of his friend's head.

Horatio laughed as he tucked his head while fingering the sunglasses in his hands, "I've actually missed the friendly banter between you guys. Just thought I'd come in and help with paperwork."

"That's great to hear," Ryan responded, "Maybe Eric will finally be in a better humor…" Eric shot him a stern look. "What…" Ryan grinned back as he stuck his chin out, "you know you've been like a bear when there's a load of paperwork to do."

"Don't you have work to do Wolfe?" Eric asked sternly.

Ryan and Walter looked at each other and then walked toward the DNA lab leaving a stern-faced Eric and an amused Horatio standing in the hallway.

Clearing his throat as he changed his expression to a more serious one Horatio asked softly,

"You have some evidence you want me to look at?"

* * *

Alexx took the first exit for Tallahassee and turned off the side street into the large gas/convenient store just off the interstate.

"We need fuel for the car and for us ladies. A little walking around won't hurt either. Get our blood circulating."

"And don't forget coffee," Calleigh added.

As they walked toward the store, Natalia laughed and said, "I feel like I'm in that old movie _Thelma and Louise."_

Calleigh giggled, "Only we're not gonna have to kill anybody… at least I hope not." They all laughed.

The three were oblivious to the heads that turned in their direction. Workers from a nearby industrial construction site were on their lunch break seated at the table nearest the counter. A tall dark-haired man with a few days stubble on his face stood and sauntered over stopping next to Calleigh.

"Well now, hey there pretty lady. How 'bout you and your friends joining us at our table?"

Calleigh pasted a smile on her face and politely declined. The encounter caused Alexx and Natalia, who were standing a few feet away, to stiffen with noticeable displeasure etched on their faces. Moving a few steps away from the man toward her friends, Calleigh felt the tight grip on her arm as the man reached out and stopped her.

Calleigh turned, speaking firmly she growled, "Take your hand off of me… _now._"

"Hey now, no need to get upset," he replied with a sarcastic smile as he slowly removed his hand from her arm. "I just asked you nicely if you'd like a little company."

"And I said no thanks."

Still grinning, the man shot back in a lower voice, "Maybe you'd rather have company tonight… I could…"

Calleigh abruptly shoved her badge in the man's face and pulled her jacket back to reveal her Colt .45 secured in the holster on her hip.

"Think not, but I can arrange some for you in the local lockup… now back off."

The man raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and took a couple of steps back.

"Whoa… I don't want no trouble lady."

In a light, high-pitched tone, conveying her next words in a sarcastic manner, Calleigh smiled and responded,

"Well then, I suggest you learn a new method for approaching women."

As they walked out of the store, Alexx commented,

"Great job putting that bastard in his place Sugar."

Calleigh smiled, "It's funny how some men are so intimidated by a big gun on a small woman."

* * *

A few hours later, Horatio removed his glasses before leaning back in his chair behind the desk in his office and closing his eyes for a moment. _I forgot how tiring paperwork could be. At least it's kept me busy and my mind off of the thought of Calleigh driving down a dark highway._

A loud knock on the open door jarred him from his thoughts and after opening his eyes, he found Frank Tripp standing before him.

"H… heard you were in the office. Thought you weren't supposed to be back 'til next week."

Horatio sat up straight, resting his weight on his forearms as he leaned forward on the desk. Chuckling he replied,

"Had to find something to occupy my time. Couldn't just sit around the condo for the next few days."

"I hear ya. Care to join me for some dinner? It'll be a while yet before we hear from the girls with the message that they arrived at their hotel."

Horatio looked down at the cleared off desk before standing, "Sure. It is late."

As they sat at a table in a beach-side restaurant, one not on the tourist circuit, Horatio was enjoying an after dinner coffee while Frank nursed another beer.

"You know, I've kinda gotten used to Alexx being around…"

Horatio's lips turned up into a faint smile. "About that… how is everything?"

Frank smiled, "Couldn't be better."

The twinkle in the big man's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Horatio. _I think he is thoroughly smitten and rightly so. Alexx is a fine person._

* * *

Leaning back on the sofa, having tired of watching the replay of an earlier local newscast, Horatio glanced down at his cell phone laying next to him, anticipating Calleigh's call. He and Frank had left the restaurant a couple of hours before, with Frank needing to get home and rest since he had an early shift the next morning. Horatio couldn't rest until he heard from Calleigh. The uneasy feeling he'd had about them going on this trip had returned as he sat in the dimly lit living room.

An hour later, it was nearing midnight. Horatio paced back and forth in the living room running a hand through his tousled red hair for what seemed like the thousandth time. Still wearing his suit from the day, his thoughts laced with growing concern. _Why hasn't she called? They're an hour behind Miami time… should have arrived at their hotel a couple of hours ago. I'll call the hotel… they probably just haven't had time to get settled._

After speaking to one of the clerks at the check-in desk, Horatio's arm gradually lowered the phone from his ear as he stared blankly out the window toward the beach, his cheek twitching nervously. The clerk told him that no one had checked in yet using the names Horatio gave.

* * *

Calleigh heard Natalia softly calling her name. Confused, she couldn't understand why Natalia didn't just walk over to her, instead of calling out. Over and over Natalia called to her in hopes of confirming her friend was alright. Alexx was still unconscious and Natalia herself felt as if she could once again slip back into darkness, but she shook her head desperately seeking an answer from Calleigh.

Natalia replayed the last thing she could recall before the impact. They were less than a mile from their hotel, chatting excitedly about the fun they were going to have when they stopped for a red-light. The light changed and Natalia remembered pulling out into the intersection when they felt a hard jolt in the rear of the car. They made sure each one was alright before opening the doors and stepping out to check the damage and quickly discovered that a panel van had rammed them from behind.

The next thing she knew was waking up in a cool, damp, dark place, finding herself in handcuffs attached to a metal rail while resting on her back against a concrete wall.

**TBC…**

**I apologize for the delay in starting this next installment. I hope everyone enjoys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Road of Change**

**Chapter 2**

Horatio ended his call to the Biloxi Police Department reporting the trio missing, with assurance that his friend, Chief Charlie Miller would call back within the hour. Then he tried Calleigh's number again, just as he'd been doing since speaking with the hotel clerk earlier. Even though his mind told him she wasn't going to answer – his heart kept holding on to the hope that she would. He'd already had Dave in A/V down at the lab to trace her phone it was stationary on Highway 90 in Biloxi, signifying it had been tossed.

Finally, he sat down on the sofa, his tired body sagging back into the soft overstuffed cushions as his eyes stared at the ceiling imagining the worst. One after another of possible outcomes swirled chaotically in his mind contributing to the feeling of panic deep inside his gut, almost to the point he was feeling physically sick. He knew police procedure on missing persons all too well, how most of the time was spent grasping at straws for a possible lead, but this time – this time concerned Calleigh_. If she is still alive_, he sharply inhaled thinking of the alternative, _she'd know that I would come looking for them. Hang on Sweetheart, I will find you._

Gradually he allowed his eyes to close for just a moment. It was two o'clock in the morning and he had debated whether he should call Frank, or let him sleep a few more hours. Deciding on the former, he sat upright then covered his face with both hands while resting his elbows on the top of his legs. Dragging his hands down his face, he inhaled deeply and reached for his cell phone on the cushion beside him then pushed the designated button.

After hearing his friend groggily answer, Horatio cleared his throat and began with a shaky voice.

"Francis…"

Three hours later, Frank and Horatio were at MPD headquarters, each on the phone with shift commanders of both the Alabama State Trooper Mobile district and the Mississippi Highway Patrol Division K for the coastal area. Chief Miller returned Horatio's call earlier assuring a full-scale search was underway along Highway 90 within the Biloxi city limits for the car and passengers. The waiting was hard. Horatio and Frank wanted desperately to do something – anything to help find the girls, but Horatio knew it would take time to get there.

Later that morning, Eric walked silently into the interrogation room where Horatio was standing staring blankly out of the large glass panel at the traffic below, his brow noticeably drawn closer together with worry.

"H, the plane is ready… they just called from the airport," Eric softly relayed.

When Eric arrived for shift at the lab, he had been shocked to find Horatio and Frank already there until they told him what had happened.

"Find them H…" Eric whispered as he lightly squeezed the redhead's shoulder.

Horatio nodded slightly as his focus changed to his sunglasses that he held in his hands before looking up, with a pained expression into Eric's concerned deep brown eyes, as he responded,

"If it's the last thing I do."

Eric watched as his friend and mentor strode determinedly out the door. _I wouldn't want to be the person holding Calleigh when H finds them._

Considering their last trip, Frank was visibly nervous. He felt himself breaking out in a nervous sweat as he and Horatio walked silently toward the MPD twin-jet Beechcraft waiting for them on the tarmac at Miami International.

As the big detective turned his attention toward Horatio beside him he stated, "You know Alexx is the _only _reason I'm willing to do this. I swore to myself that I'd never get on another one of these damn death traps again as long as I lived."

Horatio glanced to his side, giving his friend a strained smile.

"Can't happen again my friend… we'll be ok." Horatio silently thought, _I'd get on anything to get to Calleigh._

Horatio, with Frank behind him, climbed the stairs leading to the cabin and stepped inside as the co-pilot closed the door behind them. The flight to Mobile would take just over an hour. From there, they would retrace the girl's route from the city less than an hour east of Biloxi. Calleigh's call, after the three had reached Mobile, was the last time Horatio had heard from her.

* * *

Calleigh was more alert and she softly called out, "Natalia… Alexx?"

"Over here," Natalia responded. The room was dark and they could not see each other so Calleigh's ears followed her friends' voice.

Then a timid voice came from a few feet away to the left, "Calleigh, Natalia… are you here?" It was Alexx.

"We're here Alexx," Natalia answered. "Are you alright?"

"I think so… what… what in the hell happened? Where are we?"

Natalia spoke up, "I've been awake longer than the two of you and have heard at least three people walking around above us. Seems we're in the basement of a building."

After a short while, a door creaked open and a light turned on illuminating a set of stairs. All three women watched expectantly as they heard footsteps descending slowly. As the outline of a person came into view, they were all three surprised to realize it was a woman.

Walking slowly and purposely toward the captives the woman stopped and looked around the room at the three women handcuffed in a way that restricted their movement. Calleigh looked straight at the woman, determined not to allow her fear to register, which is exactly what their captors wanted, at least for now. She just wished she could see the woman's face instead of just an outline against the light from the stairs.

Shining a bright light at each prisoner one at a time, the woman barked sarcastically, "Nobody's peed in their pants yet? Bet you could, couldn't ya? You been down here for some time," she mocked as an evil laugh erupted from her throat.

"What do you want with us?" Calleigh managed to ask with all the authority she could muster.

Stepping closer to the blonde who seemed more forward than the other two, the woman answered,

"What we wanted was good money for you three… but seeing how's two of you are cops, well… we gotta change plans. Ain't nobody gonna want to fool with cops… too dangerous."

"If you think you'll get ransom money… you're wrong. My…" Calleigh stopped herself from mentioning Horatio. "Police don't negotiate with kidnappers."

The woman almost doubled over with laughter at Calleigh's remark as Alexx, Calleigh and Natalia exchanged uneasy glances.

Finally the woman gathered herself, still amused by the blonde's insinuation.

"Honey we don't get ransom money… too much work. Besides, that'd be chicken feed compared to what we earn."

Calleigh felt a lump in her throat as the woman explained what their fate would be. They were operating a human trafficking ring, selling women to foreign buyers as sex slaves. They drug the women they kidnap so they can't flee or fight back… but, then a cold chill ran down her spine as realization of their fate sank in. _I bet their plan is to sell Alexx and kill Natalia and me since we're police officers. _

_I'm sure it's been hours since I talked to Horatio while we were in Mobile… he's probably crazy with worry. I know he will come searching for us, but will he be in time? These crazy people must have selected us when we made that stop at the drug store in Mobile because we didn't make any more stops. Why didn't I just wait until we got settled in our hotel to go to the store? Because I couldn't wait to verify my suspicions, that's why. Now Horatio may never know._

* * *

The plane was making its final approach into Mobile. Horatio thought Frank would come unglued when the plane made the first change in altitude as they began their descent. As Horatio glanced over at his friend, he saw the white-knuckle grip the big man had on the armrest.

Looking down at his hands in his lap, Horatio then lifted his head and turned toward Frank trying to convey a little humor.

"As the old saying goes, you have to get back on the horse that threw you or you'll never get over your fear."

For a moment, he didn't think Frank heard him as there was no response, only a wide-eyed look of terror etched on the detective's face. Finally, Frank replied,

"That's well and good for horses… but planes. If I never ride on another one, it'll be too soon for me."

Horatio turned away and looked out the window at the dark, inky water below, feeling as his world was as dark as the water, wondering where Calleigh and their friends were.

Once on the ground, Mobile PD assistant chief, Doug Phillips met them and introduced himself.

"Lieutenant," the man greeted Horatio with a firm handshake. "Detective," he said next as he shook Frank's hand.

"What have you found so far chief Phillips?" Horatio inquired.

"We have camera footage of their stop here in Mobile at a Walgreens Drug store. It took us some time to pinpoint the place, but with the help of cell towers we were able to track your wife's call she made to you yesterday."

"Have you examined the footage for anyone following her or the other women?"

"There was a woman the camera picked up briefly watching your wife as she shopped. The woman seemed trying to not be so obvious with her actions, which caused us to focus on her instead of the other customers. We can have a look at it if you'd like."

Horatio exhaled as he turned away momentarily then returned his focus to the chief.

"We need to see it."

The three men got in the black SUV waiting for them a few feet away and sped off toward downtown.

After going over the footage several times at police headquarters, Chief Phillips received a phone call. Horatio turned his attention toward the chief standing next to a desk a few feet away and watched as the man's expression fell. Horatio knew it was not good news. Suddenly, he felt the breath leave him, his arms felt heavy and his legs felt paralyzed. _Oh God, please no… please don't let him tell us they found bodies._

Phillips ended the call and walked slowly back to the two Miami policemen. Horatio's eyes followed the man, unable to look back at the footage of Calleigh in the store.

"Lieutenant that was Charlie Miller from Biloxi; I think both of you need to get over there as soon as possible. I'll have a car take you."

Frank looked at Horatio as the redhead dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Have…" nervously clearing his throat, Horatio managed again, "Have they found… bodies?"

The chief knew this was difficult on the two men… not knowing and he replied quickly,

"No… no bodies, thank God. Miller has evidence from a street camera that shows your wife and her friends being abducted on a city street." Horatio let out a long breath.

"As you know, that's not good. I'm sorry. I wish that call had concerned the fact they'd been found."

Never looking up, Horatio asked, "Did they find the car?"

"Not yet. The footage shows a man getting in the car and following after the van that contained the women. Biloxi PD is searching."

Horatio stood to his full height, as his hand felt for his weapon on his side, then he looked at Frank, "We need to go. Now," emphasizing the last word.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Road of Change**

**Chapter 3**

The handful of men who worked for the big woman, Stella Trent, did so mainly out of fear. She could be very intimidating to man and woman alike at six-foot three. Only one man was privy to her background, Joe. He met Stella through a chain-link fence in the prison yard of the Alabama State Prison two years ago as she was nearing the end of serving her twenty years for manslaughter, while he had almost the same length of time left on his sentence of accessory to murder and drug trafficking charges.

As time passed, they made a pact that Joe would wait around after his release until she could join him. Both couldn't wait to leave Alabama for a new life that involved a lucrative proposition from a inmate who had connections - human trafficking. They saw big money for the least effort. Right up their alley. These three were their last in the Biloxi area. Being career criminals, they learned from experience that the longer you operated in one place, the better chances were of getting caught. Unfortunately, on this run they'd only come up with one sellable. Having to dispose of the other two would be tricky.

* * *

As all three women were studying the amazon woman, who was taking great pleasure trying to intimidate them, a noise from the stairway attracted everyone's attention. A man began to descend the stairs carrying what appeared to be a tray.

Stella smiled evilly, "Ah, room service… but unfortunately only for one."

The man placed the tray on a small table near Alexx, then walked toward her and began releasing the cuffs on her hands, one at a time. Finally free, Alexx began rubbing her wrists trying to help relieve the numbness by encouraging blood flow until the man roughly pulled her to her feet and forcibly marched her to the table where the food was waiting.

Not taking kindly to the man's strong grip on her arm, Alexx tried to snatch free, but that move only caused his grip to strengthen.

"Let go of me you big goon! Where do you think I'd go if I tried to escape?"

The man never answered, only shoved Alexx down in the straight chair in front of the food and cuffed her right hand to the chair.

"Can't my friends have some of this food? There's plenty to split between us."

Anger instantly registered on Stella's face as she made a couple of steps toward Alexx.

Jutting her stubby finger at Alexx as she screamed, "YOU don't have the right to question anybody. UNDERSTOOD? Your friends ain't gettin' nothin. We ain't stupid enough to waste food and water on condemned people. They're not going to be alive long enough to need nothin. Now EAT!"

Stella cursed under her breath, "Damn do gooders. Ain't nobody gonna pay for skin an' bones."

Tears began to well in Alexx's eyes as she swallowed hard and looked over at Calleigh and Natalia. Alexx seemed to deflate, losing her strong countenance at the woman's harsh words. Silently Alexx pleaded, _Dear God, what are we going to do? We're in a serious mess here with no possible way out. _She inhaled deeply as she thought, _We can only rely on you._

While attention was on Alexx, Calleigh and Natalia both had the same idea and began working on trying to release the handcuffs. They'd learned a few different ways to get out of situations like this at the police academy, but something told them this time would prove somewhat difficult.

Alexx refused to eat, even amid threats. They told her that when they administered the drugs, she will wish that she'd eaten, but that didn't change her mind. The large man pulled her out of her chair and instead of taking her back to join her friends; he began pulling her toward the stairs.

"I want to stay with my friends. I…"

"SHUT UP!" Stella growled. "You're going where I say you're going. Tell your friends good-bye 'cause this will be the last time you see 'em."

Calleigh felt a sick feeling rising from the pit of her stomach as her eyes met Alexx's.

Trying to stay strong, Calleigh called out, "Hang on Alexx. We'll get out of this… they'll come looking…"

Laughter reverberated against the concrete block walls as the man and woman taking Alexx stopped walking and howled with laughter.

Stella's laughter abruptly stopped, "Your knight in shining armor ain't gonna find you in this place dearies… we're a hundred miles from nowhere."

Calleigh returned the woman's stare with one of her own and thought, _you don't know Horatio Caine._

* * *

As Horatio, Charlie and Frank sat in the operations center of the Biloxi PD, the activity and ringing phones increased the noise level while the three men concentrated on a clear plastic board located off to one side. A map of the coastal area of Mississippi covered the board, pinpointing the locations of known abductions in the recent months.

As the chief shared everything his investigators had gathered, about past disappearances, a young detective entered the doorway and began making his way toward the group.

Horatio listened intently to the information. When his friend had finished, Horatio spoke up,

"Charlie, we all know we don't have much time left. Traffickers work quickly. They…" Horatio stopped briefly as he lowered his head to look at the floor before turning partially toward Frank sitting beside him, "they have buyers already lined up."

"Chief…" the young man called out.

"Daniels… you got something?"

The young man nodded toward Horatio and Frank and then answered, "I do Sir. One of Salvetti's snitches heard about our investigation and just called in with a tip that early in the morning this past Tuesday, he saw women being led into one of the old Chiquita warehouses at the docks over in Gulfport by a couple of guys. The men came out – the women didn't."

Charlie's lips tightened as he quickly blurted, "Damn. Why didn't he call before now? You got the address?"

"Yes sir," the detective held out a slip of paper towards his boss.

Horatio and Frank quickly stood. Horatio immediately responded, "Charlie, this might be the break we need to find the girls."

Stopping by the armament room, the officer responsible for issuing equipment asked Horatio to accompany him to a storage room behind the counter to retrieve Kevlar vests for he and Frank. Horatio and the young man disappeared, giving Charlie the opportunity to question Frank.

Stepping close to the big detective, the chief inquired in a low voice, "Why was Horatio allowed to take part in a case involving his wife? Won't his judgment be affected?"

Frank smiled stiffly as he answered, "Usually that would be the case, but without Horatio… and this is nothing against you or your department… we might not find these women. He has an uncanny ability to read the evidence, unlike anyone I've ever worked with."

Horatio brushed by handing a vest to Frank as he finished strapping on his own, "Ready gentlemen?"

After arriving at the address, Miller positioned his men so that each side of the large building was covered. He, Horatio and Frank, stealthily ran crouched low, with guns drawn, toward the entrance nearest the dock.

Giving silent hand signals between them that on the count of three, they would enter the building with Charlie taking the lead. Charlie slowly opened the metal door before stepping inside, followed by Horatio and then Frank. Stopping their movement until their eyes adjusted, the three remained silent, listening for any sounds in the huge empty room. Only silence greeted them.

Horatio focused on several doors lining the far wall and quickly ran toward one of them stopping to one side of a closed door. Frank and Charlie followed his lead, each taking a separate door. The men signaled with a nod of their head, that they would open the doors simultaneously. As the three grabbed their respective door knobs, they entered each with guns aimed high, ready for anyone they might encounter. The rooms were empty. Horatio lowered his gun as he walked around his room and overheard Charlie on the radio calling his men in to conduct an investigation of the building.

Horatio eased closer to the back wall, his eyes noticing three sets of handcuffs lying on the floor. Taking a glove from his pocket, he snapped it on, then reached down and picked up one set to examine closer.

Hearing someone enter, he turned slightly and saw it was Frank.

Realizing Horatio may have found something, the detective walked closer to his friend and announced, "Nothing in my room. Looks like it hasn't been used for some time. What'd you find in here?"

Horatio turned, his eyes remaining focused on the pair of cuffs he held in his hand as he held them out to Frank. The big man grasped them with a loose glove, careful to not contaminate any evidence.

Swallowing hard and turning away briefly, Horatio began, "We… uh… we may be too late," his voice cracked slightly as he turned back to his friend, their eyes locking in shared despair.

"We… we need to run tissue comparisons against the items we brought with us. Let's just hope they're not a match," Horatio added as Charlie joined them.

"I'll have our lab run the comparisons," Charlie offered as he held out an evidence bag for the handcuffs. "It's already been a long day for you both, why don't you get settled in your hotel rooms and I'll contact you with the results."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather look around here for a bit. I won't get in your team's way," Horatio responded and then looked over at Frank with raised eyebrows.

"I'm with you H. But, I'll work with detectives since it's more my area. Find me when you get results." Horatio nodded his head that he would.

After Frank and Charlie left, Horatio went about meticulously examining the small room. When he finished there, he planned to move on to the larger room before taking a look around outside.

Two Biloxi Crime lab investigators entered the large warehouse and noticed the redhead looking around in the smaller room. One of the men turned to the other and declared,

"That man, my friend," nodding his head toward Horatio, "is the renowned Lieutenant Horatio Caine in the flesh."

The young man beside him snapped his head around and stared at his partner as he blew out a long and steady low whistle after returning his attention to the redhead.

"I had an instructor at the academy who knew him personally… the man is a legend!"

They both watched in awe as Horatio dropped to one knee and snapped on his other latex glove before reaching just under a desk for an object he spied on the floor. Holding his find up to examine it closer, the redhead suddenly said,

"Gentlemen," having seen the men approaching before discovering the potential evidence, "would you have an evidence bag handy?"

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Road of Change**

**Chapter4**

After the pair had left with Alexx, Natalia turned toward Calleigh and asked, "Any ideas how to get out of these cuffs?"

Calleigh's smile, lacking emotion, but full of determination answered her friend, "I do. Remember how they taught us at the academy to always have a bobby pin on you somewhere?"

Natalia smiled now remembering exactly what Calleigh was talking about.

"Of course… but do you have one? I quit carrying one a long time ago. Never needed it; until now."

Calleigh began twisting her body, resembling a gymnast's contortions as she struggled to get on her knees.

"If I can just get my head closer to my hands…" she stood, wobbly at first, but quickly regained her equilibrium. With every movement the hard metal bit into the flesh of her wrists. _They sure didn't give much leeway… these things are tight._

Leaning her head closer to her hands pinned against the wall, she ignored the pain inflicted on her wrists as she strained one hand, stretching it toward her hair. Turning her head to where her fingers could feel around underneath the thick hair above the nape of her neck, her heart began to race as she was unable to find the pin at first, but knowing Alexx's and their lives depended on that hidden tool, she forced her fingers to continue.

Relief flooded through her entire body as her two fingers felt the slender metal. _Now I just have to not drop the damn thing. If that were to happen, I'm afraid all Horatio will find will be our dead bodies._

Natalia quietly asked, "Did you find it?"

Finally able to pull the pin loose from its hold on her hair, Calleigh inhaled deeply to steady her hands while she answered,

"I did."

Calleigh's fingers felt numb from the lack of circulation while having her wrists pressed against the clasp of the cuffs, but she willed her fingers to hold on. Taking a break, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as she attempted to steady her breathing. It would be very important to have steady movements once she began working on the lock.

After a couple of minutes, she stretched on her toes, while her fingers held the bobby pin, she brought her mouth to it and parted it with her front teeth. She bent the end of the pin at a 90° angle. Slowly she turned the pin around with her fingers and bent it again, at 90° in the opposite direction at the tip, forming a Z. Natalia watched apprehensively, flinching at noises from the floor above while Calleigh worked.

Calleigh examined the cuffs to see if they were double locking ones – they were. She inserted the pin into the keyhole and pushed it away from the cuff's direction of travel. She rotated the pin counterclockwise, to mimic the motion of a key. She eased back down on her feet to rest a moment, not wanting to strain to the point of causing her hands to shake.

After a couple of minutes, she stretched back on her toes and looked through the window in the bottom of the cuff and pushed the pin as she watched for the vertical line in the middle of the window indicating the second lock was free. Her heart stopped when she saw it. Quickly she repositioned the bobby pin to point towards the cuff's direction of travel and pushed until the cuff popped open.

She freed her wrists and slid down to the floor trying to catch her breath and calm her heart. She looked over at Nat and smiled. Tears were tracking down Natalia's cheeks as she returned her friend's smile. They both understood they still faced a difficult situation in subduing their captors, but this was a start.

* * *

Horatio waited patiently on the opposite side of the counter in Biloxi's crime lab while Chet, one of the CSIs that he met at the warehouse, examined the rock he had found partially hidden under the desk.

Chet sat up from looking through the microscope and locked eyes with the Lieutenant.

"It has a particular type of dirt clinging to it that can only be from one place - a gravel pit, one that is in limestone."

Horatio quickly asked, "Do you know of one like that close?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. There's an abandoned one about fifty miles north of here."

Horatio thanked the young man and quickly strode out of the room, heading to Charlie's office while calling Frank.

"Francis, we may have a location where the girls are being held. I'm on my way to Charlie's office - meet me there."

Frank answered abruptly, "On my way. Oh and H, the tissue from the cuffs was not a match… they're still here."

Horatio closed his eyes after ending the call. _Hang on Sweetheart, I'm on my way._

Charlie, Horatio and Frank were on top of the building waiting for the police helicopter to pick them up when Charlie explained the equipment.

"Horatio… this bird has a heat sensing tracker device installed. We'll make real sure we have the right location before landing. I've got SWAT and cars headed to this pit and if it's the one, we'll put down a mile away so we won't scare the thugs and make things worse."

Horatio nodded his head in gratitude. "You've got a good team here Charlie. Your lab is excellent. I know you're proud."

"Took a while for me to get it to the level it is now, but when you have the major players in city government on your side, it helps."

Frank joined in, "You've also got a good detective division. I wouldn't mind working here at all."

Trying to relieve Frank's apprehension of getting on a helicopter, Horatio turned around and glanced at the big man, only to see a look of sheer determination, offset by a building anger. He knew for certain then that the man loved Alexx deeply. Offering his friend a tight smile Horatio quietly said, "Don't get any ideas, I need you in Miami."

The helicopter appeared after a couple of minutes and eased down for a landing, not wasting time by cutting the rotors, each man ran to the doors bent over, battling the strong wind created by the movement.

Charlie sat in the co-pilot seat to operate the heat seeking device, while Horatio and Frank were in the seat behind. Each man donned headsets so they could communicate over the noise of the engine and rotors. The aircraft took off and headed northeast.

In less than ten minutes they were about a mile out from the pit location. Charlie lined up the co-ordinates and they all watched the screen where red figures would appear if there were people inside the buildings. The first two buildings were empty. It was only when the machine zeroed in on the third, larger building that they detected movement.

"We've got four people on an upper floor and two in the basement."

The men watched as three of the images were moving on the upper floor, but one was stationary. The two images below them were moving. Horatio thought, _Why is one not moving on the upper floor?_

"I say it's a go on this place, that has to be them," Horatio spoke into the microphone of his headset.

"I agree," Charlie answered and then directed the pilot to the co-ordinates to meet up with his men. Then he spoke to his lieutenant on the ground and told him it was a go, they'd meet them in a couple of minutes.

No sooner had the helicopter landed than Horatio leaped out the door and ran for the SUV waiting for them. Charlie and Frank followed.

When the SUV pulled up next to the large SWAT truck some fifty yards away, doors quietly opened on the vehicles and the fully armed special-forces team fanned out, cautiously approaching the building where the heat-seeking device had located movement.

Horatio, Frank and Charlie were running low to the ground, guns drawn toward what looked like an office door. Horatio could feel his heart incessantly pounding against the walls of his chest from both fear and rage against those inside who threatened his wife and close friends. The Kevlar vest seemed to increase the uncomfortable feeling.

They followed the same procedure for entering the building as they did before, only this time they knew where their targets were. Passing through the empty first room, they silently, but swiftly made their way down a long hallway, leading to the room where three of the images seemed to be located, along with the image of a person lying down.

Stella walked over to Joe and pulled a .45 cal. Sig Sauer from her belt before announcing, "I'm going down to take care of the other two. You make sure this one gets enough of the drug to keep her quiet. We've got an hour before we need to leave for the docks."

The large woman began descending the stairs with a big smile on her face. _I think I'll make this slow and force them to beg for a kill shot. No good pigs. _No sooner had her foot touched the basement floor than loud gunshots coming from the upper floor made her spin around, immediately drawing her attention away from her task. _What in blue blazes is going on up there?! _Right at the moment Stella turned to climb back up the stairs, she felt excruciating pain hit her leg and felt her body falling, unable to stop the motion.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Road of Change**

**Chapter 5**

Joe heard a noise out in the hallway and turned toward the sound a split second before Horatio stepped into the room with his gun held high, pointed toward the two men.

"MIAMI-DADE POLICE… HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE'EM!"

The second man, Lester, was off to the left, halfway behind a stack of crates. Horatio caught the man's movement as he saw him slide the automatic from the waist of his pants. Horatio fired, dropping the man where he stood while Joe quickly stepped behind a large metal locker squeezing off a couple of rounds in Horatio's direction.

Horatio dove for the nearest cover which was a stack of large old desks. Frank and Charlie backed him up as they ran inside the room returning fire, effectively keeping the man pinned down until they could gain better positions.

Charlie called out, "PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN! YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED!" His request was answered with a hail of gunfire, pelting the crates that shielded him.

Horatio signaled that he would move around to his right, hoping to gain a better advantage. Frank rose up enough behind boxes to give him covering fire. As Horatio ran low behind a row of metal scrap, he knew they needed to subdue this shooter because the third person they saw on the thermal detector was missing and that person could be going after Calleigh and Natalia. _I've got to get to them… they must have been the images we saw in the basement._

Slowly leaning out from behind his cover, Horatio saw the shooter fully exposed a few feet to the left. The man was firing at Frank and Charlie, totally unaware that Horatio had silently moved behind him.

Horatio called out, as he positioned himself in a shooting stance, "DROP YOUR GUN… NOW!"

Joe spun around; intending on firing, but Horatio was ready. He fired one shot that landed square between the man's eyes. Joe dropped face first, slamming into the floor. Horatio then moved toward the man, his gun pointed directly at the prone figure on the floor as he kicked the gun out of reach of the man; just in case.

After checking for a pulse, finding none, Horatio shouted, "CLEAR!"

Frank and Charlie appeared. Then Frank looked through a doorway and saw Alexx lying deathly still on a gurney, tethered by an IV line to a clear plastic bag filled with liquid in an adjoining small room. Not waiting on anyone, he holstered his weapon and ran to her, immediately checking for a pulse as Horatio and Charlie followed.

"She's alive." He exclaimed, his voice laced with relief.

Moving swiftly, he pulled the IV needle from her arm and began calling softly to her as he tenderly cupped her face.

Horatio smiled, knowing Alexx was in good hands. When Charlie walked back out into the larger room requesting paramedics and backup via his radio, Horatio quietly slipped out, unnoticed, with the sole intention of finding Calleigh and Natalia as quickly as possible.

Moving hurriedly, Horatio opened every door down the dilapidated wood-planked walled hallway with his gun aimed high, ready for any possible encounter with others involved in the kidnapping. After several doors his frustration was intensifying at not finding the entrance to the basement the further into the depths of the large building he went. _The stairs should be in the center of the building or at the least, against a wall. _He turned the next doorknob and to his surprise, steps leading down into a dimly lit area before him. _These have to be the steps leading to the basement._ Then a loud crash, followed by a woman's angry voice screaming expletives made his heart stop. The thought of Calleigh being hurt caused him to run down the steps, unconcerned with his own safety.

* * *

Back in the room Frank suddenly realized Horatio was not with them. He watched as Alexx groggily slurred her words while telling the paramedics what drug she'd been given. One of the young men assured her that they had the drug with them that would begin counteracting the effects of the sedative.

When Charlie walked back in, Frank asked, "Where's Horatio?"

Charlie quickly turned around and looked back into the room. Not seeing his friend he answered,

"He was just here. Where'd he go?"

Frank grimaced, "He's gone off looking for Calleigh and Natalia without backup."

"My men are doing a room by room search, I'll take a couple of them with me and back him up," Charlie called out as he ran toward the hall.

Entering the hallway, Charlie motioned for a couple of SWAT officers to join him in the search for Horatio and the other women.

* * *

As Horatio reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked to his right and saw Natalia lying motionless on the concrete floor while Calleigh and a large woman were struggling for possession of a gun. The woman shoved Calleigh off of her and quickly turned the gun toward the blonde who landed with a thud against the wall.

"_HEY!_…" Horatio shouted, wanting to draw the woman's full attention to him and away from Calleigh. Hearing Horatio's voice, Calleigh jerked her head around in surprise.

It worked. Stella spun around and fired toward the strange man's voice. Horatio fired his gun simultaneously. Stella spun and fell across a table and then to the floor, writhing in pain, screaming expletives as she clutched her wounded shoulder.

Calleigh watched in horror as the scene played out in front of her and was relieved to see Horatio running toward her. Natalia was in the process of getting on her feet, vaguely aware of what had happened. She heard Stella moaning and saw the big woman lying on the floor. Shakily, she walked over to her and picked up the gun before the injured woman could find it.

Horatio lowered himself down and gingerly gathered Calleigh into his arms, his face reflecting his overwhelming concern, along with relief that they had found them in time and that they were out of danger.

"Calleigh… are you alright Sweetheart?" He hastily asked as he buried his face into her long hair as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

Feeling Calleigh shake her head indicating she was, he then began to feel the warm wetness of her tears soaking through the material of his shirt to his skin. Still holding her tightly, he looked over at Natalia, relieved to see that she was able to move and stand without help.

"Shhh… Sweetheart, it's over. You're safe, you're safe."

Calleigh began to shake her head… "Alexx, she's… Nat…"

"Alexx is going to be fine Calleigh… Frank and paramedics are with her. Natalia is on her feet… she's ok." Suddenly, Horatio felt light-headed and the sensation caused him to sway slightly.

Calleigh detected Horatio's grip suddenly felt slack and pushed back slightly from his embrace to find out why. She saw that his face looked drained of color; he then began to fall backward away from her, landing hard in a sitting position on the floor, with his back against a support post. Then she saw the blood. A large red bloodstain was mushrooming through the material of his shirt on his right upper arm.

"Horatio…," she anxiously called out. His eyes looked blankly back at her.

He then lowered his eyes to search for what was causing a burning pain in his right arm. Discovering he'd been wounded shocked him. He never felt the bullet hit him. He then looked up and saw Calleigh's concerned expression and responded weakly,

"It's just a scratch… bullet must have…" then his world went black.

Calleigh shouted his name as she frantically loosened, then removed the Kevlar vest and began unbuttoning his shirt to check his wound.

Only out for a couple of minutes, his eyes began opening slowly, focusing on her swift actions.

"Calleigh, it's nothing, really…"

He watched as she pulled a handkerchief from the back pocket of her slacks and then unfastened her belt and wrapped it around his arm to hold the makeshift bandage in place.

At that moment, Charlie and the two SWAT officers descended the stairs quickly with weapons drawn. Charlie hurried over to Calleigh and Horatio while the officers approached Natalia, taking over the duty of securing the woman lying injured on the floor.

Relived that Horatio was not severely injured, Charlie walked toward the SWAT officers and called out to Natalia just as she turned to go check on Calleigh and Horatio.

"Natalia… are you alright?"

Natalia stopped and stared at the tall, dark-haired man coming toward her and for a moment couldn't believe who she saw.

"Charlie? Charlie Miller… where did you…"

Charlie wrapped his arms around a shocked Natalia and hugged her gently.

Leaning back, he closely examined the dark bruise on her cheek with his fingers. "That is a nasty bruise." Smiling at her bewildered expression he explained, "I'm the police chief in Biloxi now."

Natalia gave him a big smile until pain from her injury caused her to wince from the action. "I haven't seen you in years. I've often wondered where you ended up."

"I'm just glad I was here to help find all of you. Come on, you need paramedics to check you out."

Charlie kept a strong-arm around Natalia's waist to help steady her as they walked toward Horatio and Calleigh. Horatio had been able to get to his feet with Calleigh's help.

Natalia asked, "You gonna be ok Horatio?"

He looked a little shaky, but as usual put on a front as if his injury was no big deal. With his left arm around Calleigh's shoulders he answered,

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Just a few bruises."

Charlie spoke up, "I'm taking her upstairs to the paramedics. I suggest you let them take care of that arm Horatio."

Calleigh watched the pair walk away and begin to ascend the stairs remarking, "Seems Nat knows him. I wonder how?"

Horatio smiled as he watched the pair, "They went through the academy together in Miami. When he found out it was the Natalia he knew involved in this case… well," he looked back to Calleigh, "he was as determined as I was to find all of you."

The officers roughly pulled Stella toward the steps. Her hands cuffed behind her causing her to grit her teeth in pain from her gunshot injury. She abruptly stopped at Horatio and Calleigh, glaring at the pair as she growled,

"Seems there is a knight in shining armor after all… at least for you blondie."

Calleigh smiled wickedly as she replied, "There sure is."

She then looked up into Horatio's tired blue eyes and gave him a gentle hug. As the officers ushered Stella up the steps, Horatio then mentioned the cuts he had noticed on Calleigh's wrists,

"You need to have the paramedics tend to your wrists Sweetheart."

"I will after they examine your arm. It's more than a scratch Handsome," she smiled as she cocked an eyebrow at him signaling she wouldn't take no for an answer.

As dusk was approaching, the paramedics loaded the gurney containing Alexx inside the waiting ambulance.

Frank spoke up to Horatio and Calleigh who were standing close, "They're taking her to Biloxi General… overnight stay for observation. I'm going with her. Where y'all headed?"

Horatio looked down at Calleigh before turning his gaze back on Frank, "I'm taking Calleigh to the hotel so she can clean up and get some rest. We'll come by the hospital in the morning to check on you and Alexx."

Frank nodded his head, told them to take care and then walked to the back door of the ambulance and climbed in.

Charlie walked up with Natalia after the paramedics were through with their examination of her injuries.

With his arm around her shoulders he announced, "I'm taking Natalia to my mother's for some TLC. My mother will have her as good as new in the morning," Charlie grinned and looked down at Natalia.

Natalia returned his attention and replied, "It has been awhile since I've had some motherly love."

Looking back at Calleigh and Horatio, Charlie asked, "Whenever you're ready, a couple of my officers will take you to your hotel."

"Thanks," Horatio replied and then asked, "Would late morning work alright for us to come in and give our statements?"

"That'll be fine Horatio. See you then," Charlie answered as he lightly patted Horatio's shoulder before turning and walking Natalia toward a police cruiser.

Calleigh smiled as she watched the pair walk away, "I think those two are picking up where they left off. I'm surprised that such a nice looking man like Charlie doesn't have a wife."

Horatio commented, "He did. He's divorced."

Later that night, Horatio held Calleigh in his arms as they lay in the luxuriously soft king bed. Calleigh was enjoying the soothing sound of the steady beating of his heart under her ear as her head lay on his bare chest, relishing the feel of his hand tenderly stroking her back and shoulders.

Softly she said, "You are my knight in shining armor you know."

Horatio softly kissed the top of her head before replying, "I hope I always will be."

Several times Calleigh stirred restlessly during the night, but Horatio was there to pull her close and help ease her back into a more peaceful sleep. He couldn't go to sleep right away. Every time he closed his eyes, he relived the scene of the woman about to shoot Calleigh. It frightened him realizing how close he had come to losing her today. _I barely made it through the ordeal of losing Marisol... and now it almost happened again with Calleigh._

**TBC…**


End file.
